dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 47
Antagonists: * Ali Pascha Other Characters: * Captain Montgomery * Corporal Di Vidas * Major Croisson * Hap Hamilton * Sergeant Dumont Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Fatal Hoax" | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * "Limehouse" Willy * Foreign spies Other Characters: * Inspector Dutton-Smythe | Writer3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle3 = Biff Bronson: "The Countess's Kidnapping” | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff Antagonists: * Kidnappers Other Characters: * Countess de Fresco Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler4_1 = Russell Cole | Inker4_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle4 = "Handcuff Hank" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Handcuff Hank | Writer5_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler5_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker5_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle5 = Magic Crystal of History: "William and Mary" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * * | Writer15_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler15_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker15_1 = Joe Shuster | Synopsis15 = | StoryTitle15 = Radio Squad: "Terrorism Must Cease” | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Chuck Mason * Charlie * Mr. Gregory Locations: * | Writer16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Penciler16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Inker16_1 = Terry Gilkison | StoryTitle16 = Flying Fox: "A-X Strikes Again” | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Buzz" Blair Antagonists: * Mr. A-X Other Characters: * Diana Locations: * Golconda Valley | Writer17_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler17_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker17_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle17 = Bulldog Martin: "The Mystery of Hangar D” | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Bulldog Martin Supporting Characters: * Jonah Antagonists: * Lord Frawley * Clawton Other Characters: * Mrs. Gush * Prunella | Writer18_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler18_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker18_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle18 = Lt. Bob Neal: "In Peril" | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Lieut. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Tubby Antagonists: * Paula aka X9 * G3 * K25 * Q62 Other Characters: * Admiral Wells Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer19_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler19_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker19_1 = Jack Lehti | Synopsis19 = | StoryTitle19 = Red Coat Patrol: "The Dog Sled Robbery” | Synopsis21 = | Writer21_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler21_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker21_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle21 = Buccaneer: "Dr. Killmen of Castle Terror, Part 5” | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Dennis Stone Supporting Characters: * Daneo Antagonists: * Dr. Killmen Other Characters: * Kaboz * Dory * Sailor | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * First issue for Bulldog Martin. * Last issue for Cal 'n' Alec, by Fred Schwab * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** Ginger Snap, by Bob Kane | Trivia = * The rifleman on the cover looks and dresses exactly the same as future More Fun Comics character Congo Bill, but his face isn't visible. | Recommended = | Links = }}